


Puppy love{Anime Smut oneshots}

by angelhub



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter, Multi-Fandom, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Bisexual Ashido Mina, Bottom 707 | Choi Luciel, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I Love 707 | Choi Luciel, Insecure Azumane Asahi, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Ashido Mina, Lesbian Shimizu Kiyoko, M/M, Manga & Anime, Minor Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Multi, Other, POV Akaashi Keiji, POV Character of Color, Praise Kink, Pro Hero Ashido Mina, Pro Hero Jirou Kyouka, Protective 707 | Choi Luciel, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Reader-Insert, Smut, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Bakugou Katsuki, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Witch Shimizu Kiyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelhub/pseuds/angelhub
Summary: It's exactly as the title states. Smut shots. Viewer discretion is advised so read at your own risk dears.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Puppy love{Anime Smut oneshots}

Akaashi's head rocked back against the dirt ground as y/n got onto his lap, straddling the man as she peered down at him, a childish grin playing upon her lips. "you sure do run fast akaahi." Y/n hummed as her hands roamed over the man's chest, tugging at the buttons on his shirt. 

"Hey hey woah! What the hell do you think you're doing..."his voice questioned as he tried to sit up but was immediately pushed back, a confused expression playing upon his face as he stared at y/n with questioning eyes. 

" We're finally alone. The gang is back at camp baby, we can have some fun~"Y/n purred as she gripped at his plaid shirt, wanting to rip him outta it and get to his skin, needing the feel of his smooth and tendered skin under her fingertips. They hadn't had much time alone, so what better way then to do it here? Sure, they're gonna get a bit dirty, but with a dirty mind like y/n's, surely she won't mind. 

She pulled him into a rough kiss, their lips moving with one another, like a tango. Smooth, delight, and filled with wonders. One hand moved on to start undoing his buttons on the shirt while the other held the side of his face. At this point akaashi could hardly contain himself. No more questions. No nothing. Just passion flowing through them as their tongues danced together like there was hardly any time to stop. 

His hands held her waist along the way with undoing the buttons. And once his shirt was off and tossed elsewhere, he knew y/n had her fun. With a quick motion, y/n found herself in the ground, body pressed hard into the grass as akaashi's body now hovered over hers. "If we're gonna do this, I'll be leading darling~ a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be doing all the hard work. Just moan my name and let me hear...those pretty noises."

Y/n shivered as the chilled air brushed against her cheeks, leaving them red and cold due to the bitter nipping of the wind. Without a moment to think, her neck was being attacked by kiss after kiss after kiss. A breathless moan escapes her mouth as her boyfriend left her with kisses and very visible hickeys, showing her who was leading this rodeo. 

He was hungry, clearly, but not for food, but her. They've hardly done anything sexual up until this point. And y/n had never known why. Of course, a relationship doesn't always need to be about sex but the girl has a high sex drive. At this point, she always thought akaashi just didn't want to do it with her. 

But tonight proved differently. She had never fully witnessed such a sight from akaashi. As the man struggled slightly to pull off y/n's shirt, she quickly did it without any effort. Like a animal, hungry for a hunt, akaashi attacks y/n's chest, leaving all sorts of marks up and down the female's chest. 

She let out a stiffened moan as her back arches against the cold ground, her hands going behind her and taking off her bra and tossing it off somewhere. Tonight, she didn't care what goes on. Or how it happens. 

Then he was kissing her again, and slipping her shorts off. He was showing such animalistic behaviors, his girl really got him ampied up. His strong and gentle hands began to stroke her, his hands, his lips, his tongue.

Y/n smashed her lips against him mid-sentence and he leaned back. Y/n started to unzip his pants, her hands wasting no time to get to the job. “Are you sure?”

Y/n smiled and continued. Her hands shook with anticipation. Her head was filled of crazy thoughts. Half of them horny teen thoughts while the others were like, 'What the hell am I doing?' Before she could even think, they were both naked. She stopped before he touched her and the sat there for a moment or two, wondering if this was really going to happen or not. 

“You really sure about this y/n? ”

She smiled “Of course baby… of course.” He kissed her without hesitation and her heart skipped three beats. Her stomach fluttered and she threw her thoughts out her head. She's ready, she promise.

He was connected to herand the thoughts she wanted to keep out instantly took over. 'Nope I don't want to. I don't want to do this.' She turned and looked at his deep, meaningful eyes. They smiled with reassurance and then she realized, 'Yes, I am. He's about to crash through my steel walls until I'm screaming.' His warm flesh took over and his energy soared through her. 

Akaashi’s hands pinned her to the ground and her toes curled. He left every part of her untouched this night. Never leaving a part of her gorgeous body untouched and bare to the naked eye. His kisses trailed down to her waist line, hesitant at first, even though he was all feral just moments before. Was he regreting it now? Was he afraid of maybe hurting her? With eyes, wide and like a baby's, akaashi gave her a questioning look, seeming to ask if this was okay and for him to continue.

Y/n gave him a gentle nod, before her eyes focused back onto the lovely night sky that displayed the stars and planets before their very own eyes. Akaashi gripped her thighs, lifting her legs just a little so he had better access to her heat. 

He first started with gentle, teasing licks, savoring her taste on his tongue. Oh how he found her so sweet and scrumptious. A whimper escaped y/n's mouth, the light teasing and flicking of his tongue against her rose bud sent chills all up and down her body. 

And the summer wind that brushed against her skin, like a cat just gently nudging it's head against your leg, it was brief and quick, but it felt quite nice especially with her exposed heat out on display. 

Akaashi knew the teasing wasn't y/n favourite, but he just couldn't help himself. Her cute expressions, her lewd noises, the way her back arches when just his tongue hits that delight spot of hers, he found it amusing yet adorable. 

How his tongue alone, just a simple muscle, could make y/n feel so many different ways all in one moment. His eyes stared at her, as he waited no longer to get down to business. 

Before y/n knew it, his tongue attacked and his mouth devoured her, like a fesh apple pie. She couldn't even comprehend what was going down, but her hands found their way to his hair and her moans increased, she didn't care how audible she was. 

The way he made her feel, she rather let the world hear her cries and moans then shush the very sounds that escape her mouth with every lewd action her boyfriend commits to her. 

His tongue reached deep into her, pumping in and out, wanting every taste and to touch every bit of her walls with his tongue. How she made him act up, just this easily. She was really truly something he never wants to let go of. 

Y/n cracked her head back, her legs wrapping around his neck as he gave her no mercy, attacking her core with every fiber of his tongue, wanting to show her how good he could really make her feel.  
"F-fuck akaashi.." She whimperd, the lewd noises of his tongue and her core mixed together went off throughout the forest. 

Her hands gripped at his hair, her walls closing against his tongue, her breath was shallow and her moans were long lasting and rather not short this time. Akaashi could tell, she was close to her first climax. He spreads her legs apart, and his tongue, like a drill, quick, fast and rough, dived deep down into her, her legs shaked and her back arched against the cool earth ground as she reached her end. 

Her clasped hands released themselves from his hair as he drank her delicious fluids that flowed smoothly into his mouth, leaving not even a drop left to see. He slowly detached himself from between her legs, and immediately he noticed her flustered and shyed away face. 

"What's wrong darling?..cat got your tongue? " He laughed between light pants as he wiped his mouth, a smirk playing along his lips. Y/n laughed along side him, her breathing slowly returning to normal as she sat up, her arms snaking around his neck, she planted a kiss against his lips, pressing her chest against his to close the little gap between them. 

"Shut up~..hehe but now it's my turn" Her body, still twitching from every now and again, didn't waste much time to get to work on making akaashi feel just as much pleasure as he made her feel. 

But as she tried to make her efforts to his length, her hands were caught in the act. "I think you'll enjoy something else, no? " With wide eyes, y/n found herself on all fours, her back at a arch and her ass on display. "A-Akaashi?" "Quiet darling.. Just enjoy yourself. "

He smirked, slapping his length a few times against her entrance. She twitched, her lips curving upwards as a moan escaped her dried lips. "Cmon a-akaashi.." She cried, feeling her lover grope her ass with one hand, and the other used to tease her entrance. 

"What's that darling? I can't hear you. You want my cōck inside of you? Huh? Cmon then, I want to her that pretty little mouth of yours shout the nastiest things, tell me what you what me to do to you. " His husky voice was like a butter, smooth and truly works wonders. "Well? I can't hear your voice darling. " His teasing nature, especially in this situation, she never could get enough of it. Even if she didn't like it all that well, it was fun and rather amusing to see him act like such a..hm, top. 

Y/n sighed, before yelping slight as a light stinging sensation was shot against her ass. "H-hey! " She asked, looking at him, her eyes wide as she noticed akaashi had given her a little love smack. "Okay okay..u-ugh please akaaahiii. F-fuck me.." Her confidence melted against akaashi as the male put her in her place, knowing if she really wanted this, she would beg for it. 

"What? Speak up y/n dear, I can't hear baby talk." Another smack, right across the ass again. This time, harder, and the stinging feeling sent off a wave of pleasure through her. And if that wasn't the worse, she moaned exactly at the same time. 

"G-god akaashi. Fúck me, I want you to fúck me so good you'll leave me unable to properly walk for a week." Y/n sighed, her cheeks flushing the darkest red they probably could've been. Without seconds to process, she felt akaashi slamming into her roughly. Y/n helped, her body bolting forward at his quick and sudden actions. 

"That's my good girl~ now don't hold back baby. I wanna hear everything you have to say, tell me all the dirty shit you think about." His thrusts were steady at first, slow yet rough at the same time. He'd add a little extra thrust at the end of each one, leading to y/n to moan just about everytime. 

Now it was all passion from here. The sound of their skin making contact with every thrust and the mixture of moans and heavy grunts. 

Her painted toes dig the earth - the grass around is damp rather than wet and the tree branchs sway to the music of the whistling wind. As akaashi thrusts inward all y/n sees is the view before her, the trees in front, the green grass and the sky almost midnight blue, the moon a milky crescent. Their breaths rise and though there is a soft wind they are warm with one another. 

He was slow, rhythmic, gentle, moving down her body, down …but that was only for a moment. His thrusts got aggressive, animalistic, hungry, and filled with lustful intentions. "Fuck darling..heh you're so tight. I'll be sure to have that not be a probably though, my blossom~"

Y/n cried out, her lewd noises mixes in with whimpers and the soft sounds of her moans as akaashi attacked her core with every intention on making sure she couldn't walk back to camp. "W-wait akaashi you're doing too m- agh~~" she was cut off mid sentence as another moan left her lips, laying her head down on the grass, her hands trying to search for anything to grip onto to. 

Like melody to his ears, he gripped her hips and slammed his length deep inside her, if you could see her stomach, there was a very clear bulge. "Scream my name darling. I don't care if people here us, I want them to know who you belong to. " He grunted as he leaned down to her ear, his warm breath tickling her ear as she felt her whole being starting to break down. 

Due to how much force and power akaashi was putting in to his plunging thrusts,y/n's began to appear watery , glossy even, and her body twitching with every almost unbearable thrust. "F-fuck a-akaaahi I'm gonna cum again! ~" Her voice cried out, the sound of birds flying off echoing off behind them. 

Her body rocked against the damped grass as her walls couldn't hold back anymore. She backed herself back against akaashi as he was about to pump his length into her, creating a more powerful push between each genital, having y/n explode into a moaning mess as her cum soaked his length. 

She panted heavily, her whole body heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"I didn't cum yet darling. Should I fuck you until I cum, make you cry and scream or 

would you rather lick off all your cum and finish me off like a good girl?"

**Author's Note:**

> Only this chapter will be in third person- the rest will be in second person 😊 I'm also aware there are spelling mistakes here and there so sorry about that-


End file.
